His Magic Fingers
by Twishadowhunter
Summary: He was skilled in ravishing his new celestial mate with his heated fingers and lips. part of my nalu love fest 2014 submissions (as seen in chapter 3 of said story) and on tumblr's Nalulove fest as Teamedwardjace. This is a scene from another Nalu erotic story I'm working on that will be a couple chapters. enjoy and review! prompts: kinky, heat, and foreplay. NSWF . don't own art
1. Chapter 1

**His Magic Fingers**

* * *

><p><strong>Nalu Lovefest:<strong> Day 3  
><strong>Other<strong> **Author Name I Go By:** teamedwardjace/teamedardjace2ontumblr  
><strong>Prompts:<strong> Foreplay, kinky and heat

**Summary:** He was skilled in ravishing his new celestial mate with his heated fingers and lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note:<em>**_My 3rd submission for this amazing festival which eclipses 3 prompts as it involves foreplay , and Natsu using his fire magic to pleasure Lucy(heat) while also being kinky. I feel that 3 prompts were subconsciously the driving force for this story or scene among other things. I'd thought I'd kill 3 birds with one stone._

_Although, why the hell would you actually want to? That's cruel. (potentially lame joke, I know. I also detest animal cruelty and abuse). Anyway, this is a scene from a longer Nalu fanfic I'm writing which will also be part of an upcoming collaborative Fairytail project which involves Linkinparkkillersfan and hopefully others. I'll tweak the scene as needed._

_On that note , link is extremely busy at the moment and it may be some time until she post things. I'll try to status posting things for that soon. We'd also love to take on more authors , so feel free to submit stuff to us. (or we can collect anything you already wrote) you can email links to files or we can give you login information for the communal mediafire account set up for this project and you can upload your files._

_We also hope to upload this project on many accounts as possible including other authors and thus everyone would upload everyone's files on to their accounts to increase readership._

_If you have any questions or are interests, pm link on her fanfiction account . You can hit me up on there too (Twishadowhunter) or fictionpress (same name) as well as youtube (same name). My tumblr is Teamedwardjace2 and Teamedwardjace. Twitter (teamedwardjace) is another way of contacting me._

_Anyway, I assure you any sex or sexual situations between couples in my stories is consensual. I do not condone non-consensual sex of any kind (though you can portray things like sexual assault in fiction without condoning it). I'm also following the rules of this festival._

_I'm sex positive when it comes to many things and support positive and healthy sexuality. I'm a feminist, egalitarian and possible humanist and masclunist who wants equality and equity for humanity including all gender identities !I will make this very clear! Real feminists do not hate men! Anyone who hates men but identifies as feminist, is lying or misusing the name and is not better than those who hate women because of their gender._

_All right, my speech is done._

_Thank you to all those who have read, liked , reviewed and favourited my stories including ilovecheerypie, saracresp, darkshinginglight and nico2883. I apologize for not naming everyone! It means a lot it me and I hope to be a professional writer one day. I dedicate this to all of you !_

_Thanks to the editor of this blog too for editing and posting my work on tumblr!_

_I also dedicate this to linkinparkkillersfan, Nicole 2411, leoladysforever, shelbyshoe (sshingekinofairytaill on tumblr) WildRhov and feral Natsu tumblr rper for supporting me and inspiring me and Hiro Mashima._

_Also, shout out to the entire funimation Fairytail cast and original cast including Todd, Cherami and Eric Vale. You all rock!_

_All right, on with the story! Enjoy and don't forget to review! Oh and go to god's executioner reborn account and vote on their poll. I'm loving all the submissions so far! Great job, everyone!_

_Friendly reminder, I don't own Fairytail!_

* * *

><p>Lucy awakened the next morning after their gentle love making in a state of euphoric bliss. She felt perfect lying in her new boyfriend's arms with the sun shining radiantly through her curtains and the pleasant fragrance of summer wafting through the air, signaling the start of a gorgeous day and joyously accepted to Natsu's to be his mate, the night before.<p>

Could this day get any better?

She felt Natsu stir beside her and turned to greet him. "Hey" she said blissfully. "Morning" he greeted sleepily, his arms slightly tightening dipping down to tenderly kiss the nape of her neck. She sighed contentedly as his lips dusted across to her shoulder .

"Did you sleep well?" He inquired tenderly his warm fingers tracing caressing her bare back, sending pleasant sensations throught out her body.

She smiled warmly at him which he returned with a soulful smile of his own which sent her heart in palpitations, and somehow knew she'd always react this way for the rest of her life."I did, thanks. You?"

"Definitely" Natsu murmured blissfully "Especially since I get to have you in my arms. I want to wake up with you like this rest of my life."

His simple but sincere sentiments touched her soul.

"Wow, Natsu" she replied breathlessly, moved by his words, as he inhaled the air around her.

"Did I mention how great your hair smells?"

She giggled "No. But I still appreciate the compliment anyway and you're not so bad yourself."

He grinned exuberantly "Thanks, Luce!"

_God, I love how he says my name._ Lucy gushed elatedly.

She studied him as he inhaled her fragrance again.

"God, I love your scent" He declared huskily. She smiled appreciatively in response.

She gulped, however, when his grin turned fiendish and eyed her with a predatory gleam in his eye…

"You know," He stated in salacious thoughtfulness"Happy's not up yet and I'm game for another round. What do you say?"

Lucy did not need help deciphering the implications of his words or perceiving the type of mood he was in. Especially when she was in the same one. "Sure, I'm down."

He smirked at her seductively. "Is that so? Well let's get on with it then."

With that declaration, his lips melded with hers, in a languorous but amorous kiss. His tongue traced her lip, seeking entrance which she granted thus allowing him to intensify the kiss further, thus quickly escalating into one even more fervent, his arms keeping her pressed securely against his chiseled body.

She could feel his hands trailing down her torso to her womanhood when an familiar vivacious voice called out from the kitchen, "Lucy, Natsu! I'm hungry!"

The two sprang apart in shock, their risqué moment interrupted by the perky blue flying feline bastard. Lucy groaned in exasperation.

_Happy! You damn buzz kill!_ She groaned inwardly to herself in aggravation glaring in his direction._You ruined the moment. Fucking alley cat, why couldn't you stay asleep? I wonder if Natsu's annoyed, too…_

She turned only to discover that his his state of mind was different than what she pondered as he was laughing , a mirthful gleam in his eyes "Shit, I guess he's up after all."

"Guess that means I should get dressed then" she sighed regrettably moving away from her Natsu, only for his arms to enslave her around the waist to pull her on to his lap.

Tightening his hold on her, he grinned at her and said lightheartedly, "Aww, come on Luce. Don't be like that." He dipped his head down in close proximity to her ear and whispered seductively, "And we can always finish what we started later" causing her to shiver in delight.

He released her and she couldn't but sigh in slight protest at the loss of contact "I'll go get dressed."

A familiar gleam flashed in his eyes as he instructed "Wait" and pulled her close again to capture her lips in a brief but passionate kiss that left her flustered and him laughing at her flushed reaction. "Now I'm good. Especially since I made you blush."

He left her lingering their speechless and unable to think straight from the haze he left her in as he began to dress himself and advanced into the kitchen.

A brief amount of time before reality released Lucy from her haze and she registered she really should be preparing herself for the day instead of gaping after her boyfriend like an idiot.

She lifted herself off the bed, selected some garments from her dresser and entered the bathroom to use the facilities and ready herself for the day.

Natsu was conversing with Happy as they waited for Lucy in her kitchen when he immediately was struck hard by her captivating appearance.

She was dressed in a colours navy blue halter and complimentary light pink mini skirt that revealed her shapely legs. Her hair was twisted into a bun with loose tendrils artfully framing her lovely features supplemented by light purple eye, black liner and mascara. Light gloss on her lips completed the look with a light freesia perfume intermingling with her and his natural scent he left imprinted on her body, creating an intoxicating aroma.

He licked his lips as he savoured her appearance and was overcome with a mixture of love and desire and arousal. His mate was a vision of glorious beauty and dead sexiness with her overall appearance , enthralling personality and clothes that accentuated her body nicely.

She possessed natural beauty and he appreciated her no matter what she wore. _And she's mine_, he thought proudly.

"Looking good, Luce" he complimented in a sincere and flirtatious tone.

She smiled and said appreciatively "Thanks, Natsu"

He was about to suggest they prepare breakfast together when a loud splintering crash resonated through the kitchen eliciting a outraged shriek from Lucy.

Natsu glanced down to see fragmented china scattered over the tile floor with Happy clearly the guilty culprit, as evident by Happy's penitent expression.

He gulped and laughed inwardly in trepidation. _Shit. That can't be good. Lucy's going to be pissed._

Sure enough his girlfriend was fuming, glaring daggers at the blue exceed who looked very apologetic "Sorry Lucy, I dropped it."

"You idiot cat, do you know how much that plate fucking cost?" She hissed heatedly.

"A lot?" He speculated pitifully.

"You're damn right it was!"

Natsu decided at that moment to intervene and diffuse the situation before "shit metaphorically hit the fan"

"Lucy," he said placatingly, "it was an accident"

She turned on him "It was fucking fine china! I loved that plate!"

"I know and I promise we'll take responsibility for damages."

She shot him a venomous glare and Natsu realized how gorgeous alluring she looked even when angry.

He took a step closer and smiled roguishly at her who no longer glared angrily at him, but gazed up at him longingly instead.

"Relax, Luce. We'll take care of it."

His hands gripped her hips as he reeled her tight against him.

"And," he confessed, playfully kissing her lips "I haven't told you how cute you are when you're mad"

She flushed as he began kissing a path up her jaw line "and gorgeous"

He stopped below her ear, relishing in her gasp that escaped her lips as she clung to his back "and sexy too"

He paused to growl hotly in her ear, "Besides I promise to make to make it up to you."

"You really mean it?" she questioned breathlessly.

He slightly withdrew from her to raise an eyebrow in perplexment without releasing her from his embrace, his tone conveying mock hurt. "Jeez, Luce, what kind of person do you take me for?"

"Well, it's just…"

An bright grin graced his lips and he spoke with absolute sincerity "Of course I mean it, weirdo."

His hand moved to gently prop her chin up as he placed a quick kiss on her waiting lips "We'll compensate you so you can buy new china."

His grin suddenly turned wolfish and observed with desire and amusement as Lucy gazed up at him with trepid longingly. God, he loved how she reacted to him.

"And until then I'll make it up, to you another way"

"How?"

"Like this" he declared mischievously, his mouth crashing down on hers in another heated kiss.

She moaned as he lightly grazed her lips with his teeth. At that precise moment, Happy took it upon on himself to vacate the apartment (his presence clearly forgotten), out of respect for his friends and because he didn't want to witness Natsu ravishing Lucy.

Meanwhile, the couple continued to kiss each other eagerly.

Natsu's hand edged up Lucy's thigh under her skirt, to massage her moist heat through her panties. His lips assailed her neck, kissing, nipping and lightly sucking the tender flesh as Lucy moaned in pleasure.

Wielding his magic, he heated his fingers to singe a hole in her panties and began to stroke her clit with his warm fingertips.

"I never liked those panties anyway" Lucy wantonly breathed.

He chuckled against her skin as he nipped and suck on the pulse point near his mark, while proceeding to ravish her feminine lips with his hot fingertips, relishing in the erotic sounds escaping from her lips, as he continued to pleasure his mate and love of his life.

If any passerby had paused by Lucy's apartment window, they would have heard the amatory sound scape of breathy moans and sensual growls of the fiery love making of the otherworldly couple above.

**End Note**

_**Thanks for reading! I also hope to upload this to my wattpad and other stories to my new archive ob my own account within a few days. Drop a review and spread the word about my writing! Also, I'll promote you, if you promote me. (Okay I'll try to promote you anyways if I love your work but please promote me lol)**_


	2. Author's note :Looking for writers

_Hi all,_

_Please check out my nalu love fest submissions 2014. They've also been posted as their own story. I'm still working on late submissions and a longer nalu story and have more writing and fanficion projects in the works. I'm also looking to recruit writers for a collaborative Fairytail Fanfiction project which involves the amazing linkinparkkillers fan and dark shining light so far. Check out their work! For details you can pm them or me on here.(or fiction press it's the same name) You can also contact me via twitter(Teamedwardjace) tumblr(teamedwardjace/teamedardjace2). My youtube is Twishadowhunter. _

_Thanks to all my readers, followers and supporters. You rock!_

_Take care!_


End file.
